


Christmas Eve at Mick's

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: This is a one shot sequel to 'Do Not go Gentle  into That Goodnight'  Can be read as a stand alone.  You just need to know that Cindy is Len's cat and Matt is a nurse that Hartley met at a hospital when Len was sick.  The Rogues also have aliases now.Lots of Christmas fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Christmas Eve for The Rouges and friends

Barry woke up to find a large fluffy paw across his mouth and a rough tongue licking his nose. Then he felt a corresponding thirty pound weight on his chest.

“Get off of me Cindy” he tried to dislodge the cat with little success. “Len get your cat off of me.”

Len was stretched out on the chaise lounge with a cup of tea in one hand and a scone in the other, “our cat Scarlet we’re a blended family now.”

Len thought spoke to Cindy who walked down Barry’s body to get off the bed and go to sit next to Len on the chaise. Barry grunted with each step the big cat took especially in the area of his full bladder. He sped to the bathroom just in time.

“There’s fresh coffee and scones in the kitchen” said Len, "and Cindy readjusted your Christmas decorations again.”

“Oh Crap” shouted Barry as he looked at the downed Christmas tree. “She does that every night, why?”

“I think it’s because you won’t let her sleep in our room” said Len coming into the front room trailed by Cindy. “I think you hurt her feelings.”

Barry had the tree back up in seconds and joined Len in the kitchen. Len place a cup of coffee and a plate of scones in front of Barry and started making Denver omelets for breakfast. Barry placed his arms around Len and kissed the back of his neck.

“Have I told you how much I love yet this morning?”

Len turned around and planted a soft kiss on Barry’s lips, “about as much as I love you Scarlet, I am the luckiest man in the world.”

“Nope, I am” said Barry as he pulled Len closer and place a demanding kiss on his mouth.

“I’d love to continue this conversation in the bedroom, but I have breakfast to make and we have Christmas shopping to do.”

“You’re right as usual Len.”

After a huge breakfast, at least for Barry, the pair started off on their shopping trip. They were spending Christmas Eve at Mick’s farm. All the Rouges would be there and also Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley’s boyfriend, Matt. The Wests were invited but they were spending a few days before Christmas with Joe’s Mom and her new husband in New Orleans. Barry and Len would be seeing them for dinner on Christmas Day.

Since The Rogues were all multi-millionaires, thanks to Len, their presents would be sentimental. Caitlin, Cisco, and Matt would be getting something more substantial. They started making the rounds of antique, music, art, electronic, housewares, and book stores. By one o’clock Len noticed that Barry was starting to fade, so he decided they should stop for lunch.

“I know the perfect spot” said Len as they got in the car, “close your eyes and take a nap, I’ll wake you when we get there.”

Barry took Len’s advice and napped for the next half hour. When Len woke him up he looked out and smiled. They were at Gina’s, the little Italian restaurant in Keystone City where they had their first meal together. Len and Barry walked in and Gina ran over embracing Len and kissing both cheeks.

“Lenny, Lisa told me you were so sick, almost died, you’re good now right?”

“One hundred percent now and hungry” said Len.

“I don’t know if I should feed you, it took you so long to come back to see me.”

“If I’m not wanted here, there is an Olive Garden over on Winston Ave.”

Gina slapped Len’s ass with a towel, “Go sit down, you’ll eat what I put in front of you.”

Len and Barry sat down, “You remember Barry he’s my fiancé now.”

Gina squealed, hugged Barry and Len and kissed the tops of their heads. The other diners in the restaurant looked on in surprise. Gina grabbed a bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass.

“A toast to my Lenny and his soon to be husband Barry” everyone toasted and applauded.

The happy couple feasted on mussels in wine sauce, lobster ravioli in tomato Alfredo, chicken picante, and wonderful garlic bread. For dessert they had cannoli and panna cotta.

“Gina, my love” said Len, toasting her with his cup of tea, “if I was a straight man I would marry you, if only to get this cooking.”

“Merry Christmas” said Gina, “don’t stay away so long.”

They left with several doggie bags and a bottle of wine. Gina refused to let them pay for anything.

“It’s a good thing her son doesn’t run his place that way, if he did he wouldn’t be able to afford my rent.”

“Who’s her son” asked Barry.

“Her son, Joseph, owns Bella Notti, the Italian restaurant in my building, he’s been trying to get her to sell her place and retire, but she won’t. She says if she didn’t have her place she would curl up and die.”

Barry and Len hit a few more shops and went home. They wrapped presents and addressed the exquisite Christmas cards that Len selected. Barry wanted to speed wrap the presents but Len would not allow him.

“I haven’t celebrated Christmas since my Grandfather died; we’re going to do it right. I want to feel like a kid again.”

Barry eyes filled with tears as he wrapped Len up in his arms. Len had been through so much pain in his life and was still able to remain a strong and loving man.

“Anything you want my Silver Fox, after all this is our first Christmas together.”

They finish wrapping the presents and had the rest of Gina’s food and the bottle of wine for dinner. Len had made some eggnog to which they added liberal amounts of brandy. They drank it while watching ‘White Christmas’ on Netflix. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and dinner at Mick’s and they had everything done.

“I’m going to bed now.” said Barry

“Capital idea, Scarlet.”

Len swayed a bit on his way to the bedroom but managed to brush his teeth and change into his sleep clothes without any help. Barry took a quick shower and got changed for bed. Len was already asleep and Cindy was tucked against his chest purring softly. Barry smiled and curled himself around Len. ‘Big spoon, little spoon and tiny spoon’ he thought as he dropped off to sleep.

…

Barry woke to gentle kisses all over his face, “Happy Christmas Eve Scarlet, its ten o’clock, can I interest you in a morning fuck?”

“You sure can, but I need to check on something first.” Barry zipped into the front room and found his Christmas tree and decorations intact. Cindy was lying on the couch. “Thank you Cindy” he said scratching the top of her head.

Barry returned to the bedroom and found Len lying on top of the sheets, the bed spread on the chaise. He was naked except for a Christmas stocking covering his dick. “I got you a stocking stuffer” he said with his trademark smirk.

Barry laughed with joy, pulled off his clothes and jumped on the bed to check out his stocking stuffer. Barry sucked Len off and then Len returned the favor. They got up to shower where Len decided to have his way with Barry’s ass. They didn’t worry about condoms anymore, knowing each was faithful. Barry came two more times in the shower once by Len’s hand, then again by his mouth. Afterwards they washed each other trading kisses all through the process. They dried each other off and Len wrapped Barry in a thick burgundy bathrobe and donned a matching blue one.

“My second present to you this morning” Len said. The doorbell rang, “here comes the third.”

Len answered the door and a security guard pushed a food cart in, “Your order from Bella Notti Mr. Siegel.”

On the tray were all of Barry’s favorite breakfast foods, blueberry pancakes, strawberry coffee cake, cheese omelets, Bacon, sausage, and extra crispy hash browns. To drink there was fresh squeezed orange juice, mango banana smoothies, lots of strong coffee and cocoa with mini marshmallows.

“Oh my God” Barry picked Len up and spun him around, “you are the best fiancé ever.”

Len's last present was two holiday sweaters, Len's was dark blue with a fractal snow flake in the center and Barry's was red with flashing Christmas lights, they were to wear at Mick's. “Eat up, Scarlet; your next meal won’t be till we get to Mick’s.”

…

Barry checked to see who needed a ride to Mick’s farm, he was surprised and pleased that Mick came by yesterday and took Caitlin out to the farm for a tour and to help put up the Christmas tree. Lisa and Cisco were happy to hitch a ride in the Snartmobile. That’s what Len called his beautifully restored and maintained black 1970 Rover.

They loaded up the car with all the presents and stopped on the way out to get a large plate of antipasto from Bella Notti. They stopped at Lisa’s condo; she was dressed in a short gold dress trimmed in fake white fur and short white boots.

“Happy Christmas Eve, brother and brother-in-law” she cooed and she jumped in the back seat of the Rover, “Cisco will be down in a minute, he’s moving a little slowly this morning. I think he’s kind of sore, you see…”

“You should stop right there, Lise” said Len, “unless you want to hear about our morning.”

“God no, I’ll shut up.”

“It’s too bad, there’s no snow” commented Cisco as they drove along” it’s cold enough but it just ain’t happening.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about” said Len, “You forget who also lives out at the farm.”

Sure enough, when they reached the farm the whole area was covered with a thick layer of fluffy white snow that sparkled in the sunlight. Christmas lights glowed though the layer of snow on the fir trees lining a well cleared driveway. The lights along the roof were reflected by perfect icicles.

“Right, Weather Wizard” said Cisco.

They grabbed the food and presents and hurried up to the front stairs. Mick threw opened the front door, he was dressed in dark green pants and a Christmas sweater, “Welcome dear family and friends to my first annual Christmas in the Country.”

The four had never been to Mick’s farmhouse; they stood still for a moment to take in the scene. This house was larger than the painted lady that Mick owned in Keystone City. The front room was big enough for two couches and several chairs; there was a huge fireplace in which a fire roared. A large beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood a safe distance from the fire. Besides the front room was the dining room with a massive table set for twelve, a china cabinet and buffet. On the other side of the dining room was a huge kitchen with a kitchen island, professional refrigerator, stove, and three ovens. This was less than a third of the house, a staircase led up to the bedrooms on the second floor.

“Oh, Mick this is beautiful” said Lisa, “let’s have our wedding here Cisco.”

Cisco gasped and let out a strangled cough, as Len glared at him.

“Just kidding Lenny" Lisa laughed.

Most of the guests had arrived, only Hartley and his boyfriend, Matt were missing. They would be a little late because Matt was working dayshift at the hospital. Everyone was wearing Christmas sweaters except for Axel who was wearing an Elf costume and Caitlin who was wearing a white blouse and long red and green plaid skirt, she never looked more beautiful.

“Mick got it for me for me” she said shyly.

Mick walked over and pulled her near, “She’s the most exquisite ornament in the house.” He planted kiss on her forehead.

Caitlin reached up and pulled his face down for a lingering kiss on his lips. There were some giggles and a few wolf whistles were heard. Barry and Len smiled at each other knowing their subtle matchmaking had worked.

Len’s antipasto tray was added to all the other appetizers, there was also mulled wine, hot spiced apple cider, and craft beer. Lisa grabbed a beer and got one for Shawna.

“I noticed your hand was empty, can’t let my favorite drinking buddy go without.”

“No thanks, I’m having cider today.”

Mark came over and put his arm around Shawna, “we have a little announcement.”

“Oh my God” shouted Lisa, “You’re pregnant.”

Shawna nodded and was hugged and kissed by everybody in the room.

“How far along are you” asked Catlin switching to doctor mode.

“A couple of months” Shawna answered

“You will come down to Star Lab tomorrow. I will need to run some tests and monitor this pregnancy. This may be the first Meta baby in history. I don’t want you using your powers until we are certain it won’t harm the fetus. Oh this is so exciting.”

“Calm down, Babe” said Mick, "I need some help in the kitchen.”

There was a knock on the door and Hartley and Matt came in, Matt was still in his nursing uniform but he had his party clothes in a bag.

“Is there somewhere I can change?”

“Any bedroom upstairs” answered Mark.

“Len can I talk to you a minute, alone” asked Hartley. He had a nervous almost frightened look in his eyes.

“Of Couse Dear Hart” said Len, using his pet name for the man he loved like a son; they stepped out on the porch.

“I shouldn’t have done it without asking you first, I didn’t think it through” Hartley stammered, “didn’t think how it could hurt you and the others.”

“Hartley you wouldn’t do anything to hurt us, we’re family, just tell me why you are so upset.”

“I told Matt about my past, that I had been Hartley Rathaway and that I was the Pied Piper. I showed him my gauntlets and told him about my injuries from the explosion.”

“How do you think this will hurt us?”

“Matt’s not dumb, he might start putting two and two together and figure out who the rest of you are. Remember when Lisa called him and honorary Rogue at breakfast at the house.”

“Why did you tell him?”

“Because I don’t want there to be any secrets between us and because I love him.”

Len smiled, “does he love you?”

“He says he does.”

Len pulled him into an embrace, “don’t worry, Dear Hart, everything will be fine, our pasts can’t hurt us, if we don’t let them, we need to live for the future.”

They went back in; Matt had changed into a sweater with the Nativity scene on it and was helping himself to the appetizer buffet.

“Hey Hartley, try the shrimp they’re to die for.”

Hartley smiled and joined his lover at the buffet.

“Everything okay with Hart” asked Barry.

Len pulled Barry over to a love seat and pulled him down on his lap, “It seems our boy is in love.”

Mick, Mark, and Shawna started putting the dinner on the table. Len felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Matt.

“Can I talk to you a minute, alone?”

Hartley was engaged in a spirited conversation with Cisco, so Len led Matt out to the porch.

“I’ll get right to the point” said Matt, “Hartley told me he was the Pied Piper, it didn’t take me long to figure out the rest, Captain. I think Hart’s afraid this will change how I feel.”

“And how do you feel?”

“I love him, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him or any of his family” Matt smiled, “Since you are his father in all but blood I want to ask you for his hand in marriage.”

“Are you going to ask him tonight?"

“I plan to” he pulled out a little box; I got the ring right here.”

“You most certainly have my permission, let’s do this.”

“Excuse me”, said Matt, “before we eat I have something I need to say.”

Hartley look up from his conversation with a worried look in his eyes, Len placed a hand on Hart’s shoulder.

“Relax” he said.

Matt got down on one knee in front of Hartley. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and all eyes were on the pair.

Matt continued, “I didn’t realize how empty my life was till you came into it, and now I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Matt took out the ring box and held it open to Hartley, in it was a white gold band set with an emerald. He held it up to Hartley.

“Would you Hartley Randell do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Oh yes, oh God yes” said Hartley.

Matt placed the ring on Hart’s finger and Hartley pulled him into a passionate kiss. Everybody clapped and as soon as they could pry the pair apart gave them both hugs and kisses.

“This night keeps getting better and better” Axel laughed.

“If we’re done with all the revelations” growled Mick, “can we please eat, my dinner’s getting cold.”

Mick’s food was wonderful, as usual. There was turkey, roast beef, half dozen side dishes and three kinds of pie for dessert. As with all of Mick’s meals everybody ate till they thought they would burst and staggered back to the living room.

It was now time for presents and as leader of The Rogues Len elected to go last. Everyone gushed over their presents, with the exception of Mick who never gushed over anything. Barry past out their presents and when he was done Len rose.

“This is the first Christmas that we spend together as a family and we welcome our new members, Barry and I hope you will like your gifts they were picked with great care.”

Shawna was first, her package contained several books on home canning, preserving, and pickling.

“When your first crop comes in your will be able to put food up in true farmwife style" said Len, “in the Spring you will receive all your canning jars and other equipment.”

Mark got an antique barometer, “it’s beautiful, and whoever thought I would be getting a present from Barry Allen.”

Mick got subscriptions to Modern Farmer and Organic Farmer.

“There is a ton of back issues coming to the farm, you will have something to read all winter” said Barry.

Lisa and Caitlin were told to open their presents together.

“Since you two still have a bit of tension I have selected a four day spa weekend so you can really bond and Caitlin you will notice a one thousand dollar debit card for any necessities you need.”

“Where’s my debit card, Lenny” pouted Lisa.

“You have more than enough money” Len pulled out a gold bracelet, but I thought you might like this.”

Axel’s present was a large binder; he looked at Len, puzzled.

“What you hold in your hand are the secrets of many famous magicians, I sure you will recognize their names.”

“How did you get them” a stunned Axel asked.

“It’s amazing what people will tell you when you have a cold gun to their heads.”

“Len” admonished Barry.

“That was before I retired, Kid.”

Roy opened magnificent collections of pencils and charcoals, “I didn’t know they sold these in America?”

“They don’t” answered Barry, “we went to Italy to get them.”

“I picked this one out” said Barry as Cisco unwrapped an X-box One with a ton of games.

Matt's present was a membership to an international nursing convention in London with air fare and hotel accommodations

"Hart told us you wanted to go, but you didn't think you could afford it" said Len.

Hartley looked at the opened present in his lap his eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart " asked Matt.

Hartley held up a wooden twelve holed ocarina, its polished wood glowed in the lights. It had an inlaid design on the front and back made from all different colored woods. The words 'Beloved Son' was etched along one side. He held it to his lips and played a short tune.

"Do you like it" asked Barry.

"It's beautiful" Hartley hugged Barry and Len.

There was time for a few more drinks and desserts before Barry and Len called it a night. Cisco wanted to go home and play with his gift much to Lisa's chagrin.

"Women are often second to a man's toys" said Len, "get used to it."

…

It was midnight when Len and Barry got home.

"I would like to give you my gift now, Scarlet."

"I got one for you, too."

Len brought out a portfolio and gave it to Barry, "it's a lot to read through so I will give you the short version. There are two proposals for Star Lab, my company has gotten funding from both private industry and the government. It's up to you to choose, you can research and develop alternate fuel sources and address climate concerns or do medical research for the betterment of both human and meta society."

"This is wonderful, Len, I didn't want to lose Star Lab and I can still employ Caitlin and Cisco" he handed Len a box, "my present is not as good as yours."

Len opened the box and his eyes lit up. There were two rings, one was white gold with two lightning bolts crossed and in the center of the cross was a ruby. The other ring was yellow gold with a snowflake that had a sapphire in its middle. Barry placed the white gold ring on Len's finger and the other on his.

"See, I can have you with me and I'll be with you."

"These are beautiful, Scarlet, thank you so much."

Barry slipped in a Frank Sinatra Christmas CD, "dance with me Len."

They held each other and danced in the first of many wonderful holidays together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I love comments and Kudos. Sorry for any typos, I am at my son's graduation and I finished this on my cell phone


End file.
